gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Concept Car
|length = 4242 mm |width = 1829 mm |drivetrain = (GT1, GT2 PAL version) (GT2 NTSC versions) |height = 1262 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |torque = 195.2 lb-ft }} The Dodge Copperhead, also known as the Dodge Concept Car and Dodge Concept Vehicle, was a concept car created by Dodge. It only appears in Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There is only one color available for this vehicle, it is unnamed in-game: * Burnt Orange In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: The two seat, rear-wheel-drive, front-engine Dodge Concept Car shares a great deal with its older sibling, the Dodge Viper RT/10 Roadster. Both are products of Dodge's platform team engineering and are designed to appeal to true automotive enthusiasts. While the Viper's performance rests on the brute power of its massive 8-liter V10 engine, the Concept Car relies on an all-new, aluminum block, high-output 2.7-liter, four-cam V6. The Concept Car is 3 inches narrower and 8 inches shorter than the Viper, but boasts an additional 12 inches of wheelbase, achievedMiswritten as aehieved in-game. by moving the front and rear wheels to the limits of the vehicle's frame. With its wide tires and only 5 inches of ground clearance, the Concept Car delivers a maximized sense of road feel for drivers who crave precise control. The short-and-long arm (SLA) coil-over-shock front and rear suspension enhances both comfort and handling Acquisition GT1 This car can only be obtained by achieving all gold trophies in the National B License tests, though it can be unlocked in Arcade Mode by winning all races on Special Stage Route 5 with cars of all classes (A, B, and C), alongside the two Vipers. GT2 This car can only be obtained by achieving all gold trophies in the National A License tests. Unlike its previous appearance, this car can now be race modified. Interestingly, it has a hidden purchase price of 100,000 Credits, but it cannot be purchased in the Dodge dealership. Trivia *This is the only car not eligible for Racing Modifications in GT1, with the obvious exception of the two Arcade Mode's exclusive cars. However, it has a racing counterpart as a separate car. **In the Japanese Trial Version demo, the Concept Car does have a racing modification, but it (along with the original Copperhead LM) were cut because that contained the old name of the car (Copperhead), which Chrysler discontinued the use of. *In the Japanese and US versions of GT2, the Copperhead is incorrectly listed as a MR car. This was fixed in the PAL version. *In the PAL version of GT2, the description of this car refers to the Dodge Charger Concept Car, a completely unrelated vehicle that has not appeared in the series, with exception of a museum entry in Gran Turismo Sport. *The racing modifications of this car seems to be an hybrid between GT1 and GT2 versions of the Dodge Concept Car LM Edition. It is available in the same two color schemes of the GT1 version of the car, but with an appearance similar to the GT2 version of the car. *Due to in-game quirk (the car's price is set to zero to prevent the car from being purchased in the dealership), it is not possible to sell the regular version of the car once obtained in GT1. Pictures -R-Dodge_Concept_Car.jpg|A Dodge Concept Car with racing modifications applied. File:DCPHNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Dcphnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Dodge Concept Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Concept Cars